


Safe Harbor

by ladygrail



Category: Geek & Sundry RPF, LA by Night Web Series, Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrail/pseuds/ladygrail
Summary: This is a One Shot.





	Safe Harbor

Safe Harbor

L.A. By Night Fan Fiction

Vampire the Masquerade

L.A. By Night's Favorite Coterie has had another rough night forcing the group to split up. Jasper has taken the worst damage and is in torpor, but Annabelle has a plan. She knows a safe harbor to stash him for the day where no vampire would think to look, with the humans. How will this night turn out?

Deserted, dirty streets of Los Angeles, Glendale hosted several ranchero homes. Dawn was fast encroaching with its deadly embrace and fiery warmth. The sound of the buzz of the phone was the only noise that broke the silence. Pushing out of the beat up Chevy pickup truck, a woman of Asian descent wearing a red biker jacket stepped outside after parking on the street. Tossing the keys over a nearby fence she reached into the back of the truck. No one is about. The streets are quiet as sleep takes most residents. Streetlights are dampened by the overgrown trees that block the light but her red biker jacket hides the stains of blood as she reaches into the back to the truck bed. There, in the dark is a long bundle of something wrapped in a torn tarp. If someone was watching they would be amazed by the strength of the girl as she lifts it out without a struggle despite the awkward size. With a quick look around she quickly shifted the oversize wrapped package to one shoulder clenching her teeth. Somehow she is able to move in complete silence and began to blend into the shadows while walking down the street. Still in the grey light of the oncoming dawn, she is but a shadow that is until a beep sounds from the pocket of her coat. She stops and looks at the phone. The message is short.

Passage prepared.

The girl pocketed the phone and adjusted once more, surrendering her stealth for speed as she rushed down the darken streets to a doorway she had only heard about in passing. The address was burned into her mind and she knew that there was only so much time left. Checking the street corners to make sure the road was still deserted; she approached the door. It had a security door, and looked like some back entrance. Knocking, the girl fidgeted as the door opened.

"Annabelle?" The voice asked.

"Yes," Annabelle said shifting to a position where she cradled her bundle.

There was the sounds of bolts being thrown open and chains being moved. Annabelle struggled to contain her beast as dawn seemed to get closer. Annabelle knew what the pain of that light would be and she had to get herself to safety before the night was over.

The door opened. Annabelle blinked in the light adjusting her vision and clamping down on her emotions. Annabelle hated to admit but she had taken quite a bit of damage herself this night and her hunger was not about to get the best of her now.

The woman in the doorway was hiding in the shadows herself and Annabelle remembered working with her at the domestic violence shelter. Annabelle tried to think about how it must looked to the woman to see a small Asian woman holding what appeared to be a body wrapped in a torn and bloody tarp.

"Get inside." The woman held open the door and in the faint light Annabelle got a good look at her. The woman was in leggings, and an oversized sweater that the darkness leached out the color from, but could have been red or blue. Her long hair was tied back making her face visible. One side was perfectly normal pale skin with the brush of freckles and dark brown eyes, but the other left side was a mass of scars. Part of the nose was missing along with the lower lip, about the size of a penny; the brow was a cross hatch of medical scars that had attempted to piece the face back together and make some sort of make shift eyelid with a single haunting white eye looking out. Annabelle knew that Apollonia had escaped her abusive relationship after her husband had tried to kill her by throwing acid in Apollonia's face. The bastard was serving twenty to life upstate.

Take her now. You and Jasper can share. A dark voice growled in the back of Annabelle's mind. Shut it! Annabelle snarled silently in return.

"What happened?" Apollonia asked.

"My friend was hurt, did you manage the preparations we talked about?" Annabelle asked as Apollonia secured the door and led the way back into the house. There was a room showing a computer that monitored cameras from all angles outside. Each door was a fire door, barred and secure. Annabelle had to marvel about the safe house. It was designed to keep human abusers out but seemed to have the same precautions that could be used for Kindred as well. Apollonia led to the back room in the lower level where the garage or laundry room would be. There was no light encroaching from outside and Annabelle was grateful.

"Yes, the back closet is prepped." Apollonia led the way down a hall. It seemed to be makeshift and an addition to the layout of the place only wide enough to walk single file. Annabelle had to shift her burden over her shoulder. Apollonia seemed to know not to ask to help with the tarp. "Sorry I can't do much about the cat door, but it is clean and hidden as best I can." Apollonia pointed to a door and opened it.

"As long as it is dark and safe and he can sleep it off, things will be alright." Annabelle said stepping inside. She put down her parcel and turned to Apollonia who handed her a first aid kit.

"He can't be seen, not even by you." Annabelle said taking the kit. "Plus best not to know his name, just in case."

"I understand." Apollonia nodded and pointed to the chain that held a light. "I will wait for you out here, you need to leave by another exit."

"Agreed." Annabelle said and closed the closet door. The utility closet was large by most standards maybe 6x5 foot room. Grabbing the chain Annabelle hit the light. The room had a single futon mattress shoved to the back, obscured by a washer dryer combo. This was where Annabelle had deposited her burden. Kneeling down there was not much in the room but some bundles and sacks of what looked like laundry, easy to shift as camouflage if needed. Annabelle pulled back the tarp. The man who lay before her, was more monstrous thanks to the burns and his Nosferatu nature. Pale skin that was normally covered with black veins was now molted with patches of blacken skin that seemed to crack but no blood can from the wounds. Annabelle knew that below the tarp things were much worse. His arms and legs had taken most of the blast in the attempt to protect those he had cared about or had sworn to protect.

"Jasper." Annabelle whispered and began to check him. There was no response. No movement.

Jasper lay there, bloody and burned. His body looked even worse than normal. Even with Annabelle's heighten senses he looked like a corpse. Carefully she pulled back the cowl that covered Jasper's face. Time was ticking by.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Annabelle said, blood tears sneaking from the sides of her eyes. As if he could smell the blood, Jasper twitched. Annabelle touched his face. "This is the only way I have to save you." Annabelle said. She tilted up Jasper's head and using her strength forced open his mouth. Annabelle never judged Jasper for his feeding habits. She knew that it was his secret that he fed on Kindred like herself, preferably bad ones who harmed people. In Jasper's mind, and as he had tried to educate her, Kindred were no longer people, she was no longer a person, she was a monster just like him. Still he was a noble monster. The last time Annabelle had followed Jasper into danger it had been fire but the time before that, when he had been close to torpor, had been into the sewers. It had taken her a long to forgive him, but once he confided how close he had come to attacking her, to killing her in that maze underneath LA she had been grateful. Jasper had told her, that he had not wanted her blood but now, there was no other choice. Then there was the bond. Annabelle knew what it was to have a ghoul bonded to her, but Jasper? Would her blood do the same thing to him? Would it do to him what Ramona had done to that vampire names Rags? Still one thing was certain, Annabelle knew she could not leave him like this. He could hate her later, or maybe their friend Eva the Tremere witch could find a way to break the bond. For now, all the choices Annabelle had were bad and this one allowed her friend to be up and walking, alive enough to be mad at her later.

Biting down on her own wrist Annabelle force her vitae to pour from the wound. Holding her wrist over Jasper's open mouth she forced him to drink. As if by instinct, he swallowed. Annabelle could feel her beast. Kill him. He is not worth it. She had already tempted that dark thing inside her several times tonight but Jasper had saved them all again at great risk to himself and she could not leave him like this. Soon it would be too much but she rode that razor wire between control and frenzy before finally pulling back.

Licking her wound to close it. Annabelle watched Jasper try to stir. The wounds were still visible but one eye opened and looked at her.

"Don't move." Annabelle said. "You are safe."

"No..." Jasper said licking his lips as pain flashed across his face. What has she done?

"Don't start," Annabelle snapped. "It was necessary."

Everything hurt. Fire bad. Jasper felt his beast snarl and try to rise. But the pain was too much.

"Where?" Jasper croaked. He opened his good eye and saw the bare walls, smelled cat urine and laundry detergent. The pain surged through him. His legs weren't working, nor was his right arm.

"It is a safe house, but I need to leave you here. You must stay hidden. Heal. I will come back tomorrow night." Annabelle said quickly, turning off the light.

"Not safe. Humans," Jasper tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed him down.

"Stay. You will be left alone. The humans here are my friends but they don't know about the masquerade but they will keep you safe."

"No." Jasper said but laid back down. It was taking all his will power to stay awake.

"Look, I don't have time to argue." Annabelle snarled. "Stay and I will be back tomorrow." With that a small alarm sounded from her phone. Annabelle's fail safe to warn her to leave before the dawn. "Just sleep ok? No one will bother you."

"Fine." Jasper said. He surrendered to the pain that washed over him. His beast was chanting. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her now.

Rising Annabelle shut off the light and then moved a few bags of clothing to block him in. Then Annabelle stepped outside the door and back into the room, returning the first aid kit to Apollonia.

"He will be ok. Remember do not open this door for any reason." Annabelle spotted an old chair and wedged it against the door knob. It would not stop Jasper if he tried to get out but might slow him down. The risk she was taking tore at Annabelle's soul as long as Apollonia kept her word this would and Annabelle just had to trust her.

"I understand. Come." Apollonia lead Annabelle back upstairs, pressing keys into her hand. "The white Toyota Corolla is parked out front. Just leave the keys under the mat. Someone will grab it in a few hours."

"Thank you."

"This is what I do." Apollonia said. "No questions asked."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"I am counting on it." Apollonia said.

With that Annabelle ran to the car and as fast as she could took off into the night. The plan was to head to the parking garage then the sewer and hide. It wasn't much but tomorrow she planned to wake at nightfall, connect with Victor and Nellie then go back for Jasper. Of all the assets Annabelle had this was one she had not wanted to burn. Still it was all she had. The ghouls Mark and Chloe were safe. That was all that mattered.

Apollonia watched her go. Taking a deep breath she closed and bolted the door. Texting her work she left a simple message. Flu. Out Sick. The code for her team she knew they would cover for her. She had 48 hours before anyone would try to find her. Checking the monitors no one was about. The only car that had been seen was the one Annabelle had borrowed. With several key strokes Apollonia started the program. All records we removed from the hard drive and it was wiped. What remained ran on a single jump drive; this included the recording of Annabelle's arrival and departure and would continue to run until Apollonia's guest left. The drive would go with him. And should that be compromised there was a failsafe destruct measure as well.

Annabelle managed to get to the parking garage. She left the car as instructed, locking the doors and disappearing into the utility tunnels that led to the sewers below Los Angeles. She hated the smell but in the dark she was able to find a burrow of sorts and bunker down for the night. With the last of her strength before the dawn, Annabelle sent a text. We are safe. Then the dawn took her.

Back at the safe house. Apollonia watched from the video again as Annabelle pealed out the parking spot. Letting out a tisk, Apollonia knew she would have to have a talk with that girl about being more inconspicuous. Still this was what Apollonia had signed on for when she set up the safe house. It had been months since she had even heard from Annabelle. They had worked together at the women's shelter dealing with the battered victims; mostly women but some transgender and homosexual couples. Apollonia was quiet aware that it was not only men who abused. In the last three years Apollonia had safely smuggled over a 87 people to safety. As long as people followed her instructions she was able to keep them safe, but there were always those who pressed their luck and she wondered if Annabelle would be someone like that.

Jasper lay in the dark. The burns were screaming. Annabelle's blood had helped. He hated to admit it, but it had been wonderful to feed on her. I told you. The dark voice inside him whispered. Next time we can take it all.

"No," Jasper hissed. His hunger was screaming, dawn was minutes away but he needed more blood. There was a scuttle as a small head popped in through the small door. Had he not been so hungry, so desperate for blood, Jasper might have missed it. His one somewhat usable arm shot out and tried to grasp the cat. There was a hiss and a scream as the animal finally caught scent of him and claws tore through his sleeve and into the flesh. Weakened as he was Jasper could not get a grip as the cat bolted and crashed through the other side of the door and yet he had tried to follow only to be stopped by the door as one long arm lay outstretched through the pet door. Jasper lay there cursing himself silently too tired to move.

Footsteps. A door opened somewhere and Jasper could hear the cat bolt for the exit. He pulled his arm back.

There was a crash followed by a scream that brought Apollonia to her feet. Heart racing. She picked up her baton, the extendable one. Annabelle had told her that the guest was someone hurt and drugged. That they just needed to sleep it off. But now, Apollonia wondered. Who have I been protecting? Annabelle told her to leave her guest to sleep but curiosity was burning inside her. Then looking around Apollonia noticed, Tomas her black tom cat was missing. There were more hisses and Apollonia cursed.

"Tomas? Was that you?" a woman's voice asked. There was movement. Someone was descending the stairs. Jasper went on alert and pulled to look through the cat door. Whoever it was, they did not turn on the light. Calling forth the cloak of shadows, Jasper froze and hid. From the faint light of the stairs he watched as a woman walked down. If he had breath, Jasper might have hissed. Her face no longer silhouette by shadows showed hideous scars that ran down half the side of her face. Part of her nose and upper lip were missing on her left side. A white sightless eye stared into the dark mirroring the second light brown eye as she watched the door. The woman had a metal bar in her hand that Jasper knew would extend into a weapon, not that it would do her much good.

Get her. She is perfect. We need to feed. The voice whispered. Jasper ignored it and watched her descend and stand at the foot of the stairs looking at the door.

"Are you ok?" The woman asked. "I heard a scream."

Silence.

"Look, please leave my cat alone. He probably just was looking for his litter box. I will make sure he leaves you alone."

No answer. Apollonia stood at the top of the stairs and listened to the silence that surrounded her.

"Annabelle told me to keep you safe. I can do that. I am to leave you alone. But if you need anything, just ask."

Silence.

Apollonia took a deep breath. Maybe Tomas had just gotten scared when he found someone in his space. There was several painting supplies and other tools that now were scattered on the ground. Apollonia pocket her baton. That was the one good thing about modern leggings is that most now had pockets. Apollonia rested her hand on the door and moved to leave but paused to listen one last time.

Jasper was torn. The damage was too much. Dawn too close. His beast was so close to frenzy. "Blood." His beast whispered but it had used his voice and she had heard him.

Apollonia stopped. With a quick motion there was nod, then she hurried back through the door but did not close it. Jasper thought she had left, and the two parts of himself seemed to be at war. There was no way he could move through the door in this state but his beast did not care, and still, whatever was left of his human side let out a small sigh of relief, but there was movement above. It surprised him as the woman came down the stairs. From the cat door, Jasper saw her turn on a light. At first he thought she was a like him, but he could hear her breath and her heartbeat. She was human. In her hand was a small mason jar and a paring knife.

"You are the not the first to ask for something like that," She said. "Are you a thin blood too?"

Jasper froze. The thin bloods had sought out this woman? The fact she was still alive shocked him. When he did not answer she knelt in front of the door but out of arms reach.

"I have only helped with one other but they needed to drink the blood. Which means if you are like her, I get it." The woman pulled back the sleeve on her left arm. It was a mass of ugly scars. "What's one more scar?" She said and drew the blade into her arm.

The blood welled up, tilting her arm it began to bleed freely and she poured it into the Mason jar. Jasper shifted. She must have heard him but didn't stop.

"Wait," she hissed, her pain apparent.

Jasper growled his beast growing stronger with each passing moment, but he held himself, eyes on the blood, there was nothing else, just the blood. When there had to be about a pint in the jar, was when she pressed down on the wound with some cloth. Tightening the fabric to stop the bleeding she slid her hand back into her pocket for the baton and using the bar, she pushed the jar towards the opening of the cat door. Jasper, fighting the beast that called for him to tear down the door, reached out slowly, carefully with his good hand and grasped the jar, gently dragged it into the room. Once inside, Jasper took great care not to spill a drop. As much as he hated to feed on people it was this or killing her. And he did not want to kill her.

The woman waited in silence as he drank. Jasper, felt the blood fill him and begin to sate some of his hunger allowing him to heal. Torpor had not been something he had expected to survive. Hell, this night he had not expected to survive, but here he was.

"Please leave," Jasper growled.

The woman nodded. She got to her feet, watching the door.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

The woman did not turn her back as she exited back up the stairs as if she expected him to come after her. Jasper watched her. She was not stupid. But this was one more piece of the puzzle dealing with the thin bloods; that was another headache for another night. Laying back, Jasper surrendered to the dawn.

Apollonia stood at the door on top of the stairs, after securing the bolts. Her wrist screaming in herself inflicted pain. Not that she was a stranger to pain. She ignored it. Placing another chair to the knob she blocked it again, remembering the last thin blood she had helped to save.

Making her way into her living room, it was sparse on purpose. The one treasure that Apollonia did have was a Steinway Upright Piano. This was her prize possession. Music had been one thing that had saved her in her youth despite the years of abuse. Shaking her head, to clear the memories of the past, she opened the first aid kit. Inside was a medical sewing kit. Taking the rubber tourniquet, she tied it off. With care she began to sew in small stitches to close the wound. Minor surgery like this had been a skill she had forced herself to learn. Not being able to go to the police or hospitals had always been part of the risk. Annabelle had made things perfectly clear that once her guest had been stashed that neither was to leave for the day. Apollonia knew she had supplies for a week in this place but still it sucked to be home bound. Tomas had gone into hiding in her room and she could not blame him. Finishing with the stitches and bandage, Apollonia decided to take the next steps in dealing with the blood loss. Cookies for breakfast was one of her favorite treats. Still her head swam as she stood and went to the small kitchen. The alarms and safe guards were set in the house and there was nothing left but to binge watch Netflix and wait for the sun to set. Curling up on the couch Apollonia held a glass of milk and bag of Oreos and settled in the day.

The sound of music filled the air as Jasper fought to wake prior to the suns setting. There was a piano playing above him, but it was muffled. Jasper hated being in a place that he had not secured himself. The blood from both Annabelle and the strange scarred woman had helped. His body had heal enough to move. His legs though they hurt were functioning again. Still there was no way out of here until the sun had set. Still Jasper wanted to be ready. Standing he found the chain and pulled on the light.

His clothing was ruined. Only his shoes survived. Peeling off the burned fabric dried blood sprinkled the ground. Rummaging through the bags he found some old sweats that hardly looked worn. The pants were black velour but had a gold cat embossed on the right hip pocket, but they were at least long enough if a bit loose. Pulling the draw string made the pants work at least until he was able to get back to his Haven. His only other options were an array of pinks, purples, and baby blue. The only black t-shit he could find was a torn one that had a white mask and the words Phantom of the Opera written on the front. It took a lot more rummaging before Jasper was able to find a somewhat acceptable grey hoddie. This one did however have little cat ears. Jasper thought about tearing them off for a moment but they were sewn really well into the cowl and he needed the cowl intact. Grinding his teeth he pulled his shoes back on. The heavy leather of the Doc Martins had survived with minimal scorching.

Crouching he tried the door. The knob had a small lock but no bolt that he could see. It was blocked by something else. Placing his head to the ground Jasper could see the chair, it took little effort to pop the lock. Then reaching through the pet door, Jasper was able to use his strength to move the chair with little to no sound to the side and slide open the door. Taking in the area where was it was a converted garage. The main door had been replaced by a brick wall and the only window was a small, covered access that if he tried Jasper knew he could wiggle out. But his blood knew that the sun was still up, far to dangerous to do anything about his situation. The rest was set more like a recording studio. The walls were sound proof and a keyboard, tools and other equipment actually made the door to the closet where he had been hiding hard to see. Annabelle was right. This place had been a good spot to hide, not that Jasper was going to tell her that.

Walking silently he began to go up the stairs. They made no noise and showed good care but the door at the top was locked. No doubt there was a chair there as well or some other obstruction. Jasper examined the lock. It was high quality and not easily to pick, even if he had his tools on him. Leaning against the door Jasper was able to hear the ending of Cannon in D. Someone was awake, his hostess no doubt. She was moving there was an intake of air and then music began again. Something he had not heard in a long time. The song was familiar, it had been popular in the early 2000's, but the voice was different.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard, at the end of the day

I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins

And maybe empty  
Oh, and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escape one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the angel

Jasper found himself frozen. The final light of day descended the horizon and he was free. Still he didn't move. Instead he listened. An alarm set off a series of beeps that was quickly silenced. Full dark had come. The woman was moving again. Papers shuffled and the sound of the piano lid closing. There was some pacing. Minutes ticked by. Jasper continued to wait. Annabelle was supposed to be here, but then, where had she gone? Jasper had no way of knowing how quickly the Brujah would get here and he had no way to communicate with the Coterie since his phone had been lost to the fire. The woman was humming again. Not quiet singing but there was a nervousness under that sound.

The shrill shriek of an old fashion phone ring echoed through the night.

"Hello?" the woman said. Jasper pressed to listen. But with the heavy fire door, he could only make out the woman's half of the conversation.

"No problems here. No one has been by all day."

Silence again.

"What is your ETA?"

Silence.

"That long? Can't you tell me anything more? What am I to do with ...my guest?"

The woman let out a sigh at the answer.

"I don't think he will want to stay here like a prisoner."

Silence again.

"Look. I will do my best, but if he wants to leave I am not going to stop him. Yes. I will tell him the message. Annabelle, seriously? Fine. Fine. Look I got one more night, if need be."

More silence.

"You could stay as well, I mean it is more of a risk but if you need a place, as I said I can promise one more night, no more."

Jasper could swear the woman was growling.

"No, you listen. That is not how these things work. I have a set of rules, we either follow them or this does not work. And if it does not work then people die. You know that. Text me when you are on your way. I will do what I can."

Jasper heard the click that was all too familiar. The woman was using a flip phone. He liked here a little bit just for that.

There was some cursing. Then some pacing. Finally he heard her take a deep breath. Footsteps approached the door. Jasper listened as she moved the chair. But instead of unbolting the door, the woman knocked.

"I know you are up." She said. When Jasper did not respond she continued. "There are no cameras, but I have motion sensors all over this place. I know you opened the door and walked around the room. I know you could have crawled out the basement window, but you are there and in the stair well. Can you talk?"

"Yes."

"Good, before I open the door. We need some ground rules. I guess you heard some of what I was just saying to Annabelle, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok, ok, one word answers. We are making progress. Fine." The woman took a deep breath. "If you didn't know I run a sort of underground railway for abused women and sometimes men. But I have rules to make that work so I can keep doing it to help other people like yourself."

"Yes."

"Annabelle had some specific instructions. I can't look at you, your face, to be exact. I assume that you are famous or infamous in some way, but before you answer, I don't need to know. The whole point of this is not to know. But as I said to Annabelle I am sure you don't want to be stuck down there all night, correct?"

"Yes."

"Therefore I have two immediate options; first, I can tell you I have cameras watching this place outside and as I said motion detectors all over. I have turned off all my cameras in the house per Annabelle, but I have the data running on a jump drive. I can make a passage for you, then make sure I am secure in my room. You can take the jump drive and you can head out into the night on your own. I will also leave you a burner phone. But if we do that, then this place is at risk of being compromised. I have done a lot of work to create this space but I am willing to sacrifice that if you feel your only option is to leave. Because once you leave I have to burn this place, and it has taken all my resources to create it and I too will have to go into hiding for a while. That is option one."

"What is option two?" Jasper asked. The first option sounded good, but this woman who had given him her blood, who had protected him all day with no questions asked, no blood ties, was willing to destroy her life to protect him and the idea of having another safe house that Kindred did not control was not a bad idea.

"Option two, you stay here with me and we wait for Annabelle to call. If you can follow my rules, you can come upstairs and we can talk like normal people as long as we follow the rules. I will say that Annabelle strongly stressed that it was too dangerous on the streets at the moment and that it would be best that you stay hidden as long as possible while she gathers intel and arranges safe passage."

"What else did Annabelle say?"

"She wouldn't tell me much, and I get it."

From the sound of her words Jasper could picture the frown in her voice.

"Annabelle can be like that."

"Yeah, I know. She only helped me do this once but back then she was just the contact. She really never had to deal with the rules."

"What are the rules?" Jasper asked.

"Well, in your case, I am not to look at you, so if you come up, I will blindfold myself. I can navigate my home well enough. But no calls. No texts. Avoid the windows. No loud noises. We cannot leave the house until the pickup. Be polite. Respect your host. Depending on the situation, no names. For example I have been thinking of you as well... Casper the friendly ghost."

Jasper stifled an odd chuckle. This woman reminded him of Annabelle. "And what should I call you?"

"Apple works."

"Apple?"

"It was a nick name from when I was a kid. Long story." There was a pause.

"Any more rules?"

"Yeah, this is one specifically for you. I didn't tell Annabelle that I gave you my blood."

"Thank you for that."

"I need you to understand. You are the second person to ask me for that. The last person, they called themselves a thin blood. She impressed on me that I had to keep it absolutely secret."

"Yes."

"I gave you a pint, I can't give you anymore. I am not exactly in the best health, if you couldn't tell. And if you cannot control yourself you will have to stay down there."

"That is fair. I am better. I do not want your blood." Jasper said, but in the back of his mind the beast whispered, Liar!

"Can you agree to my rules?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Hang on a moment." Jasper listened to the movement behind the door. She was doing something. There were footsteps again. When the bolt slid back, Jasper called on the power of his blood to disappear. He watched as the door opened. The woman stood there, blindfold in place. She was wearing jeans, slippers, and a concert t-shirt with Sarah McLachlan on it. Taking a step out of the doorway, she made way for him.

"Are you here?"

"Yes." Jasper said and watched her jump. "I borrowed some clothes."

"That is what they are there for. Sorry, I don't have much in the way of men's clothing."

"I figured it out."

"You move quietly. I am impressed." She turned her back to him and made the way into the living room. There was tea kettle and some cups on the table. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Jasper said taking in the surroundings. Everything was clean, but sparse. The couch was grey and over stuffed with a fuzzy light blue blanket draped on one side. The coffee table was littered with music books, some modern, some classical. The piano took up the most space in the room and it was well cared for. Jasper watched the woman. She reached out for the kettle.

"Let me do, that-" Jasper started say but watched as she picked it up and poured a cup with a tip of her finger in the cup and poured effortlessly despite not being able to see.

"When I was initially hurt both eyes were injured. I had to learn to do things like this for three months before the surgeon was able to give me back my sight."

Jasper sat watching her. This woman seemed to be at ease despite the obvious danger she had to be in. The light in the room gave Jasper an eyeful of the extent of her injuries as she drank her tea. Whoever had done this to her, had only managed to damage half her body. The left arm was almost as bad as the face and Jasper wondered how far down the injuries went. Apple put down the cup and sat back, cocking her head to listen.

"You are very quiet. I've never met someone who can sit so still."

"I meditate a lot," Jasper said.

"Good for you. Music is my medication."

"I heard you." Jasper said. "Your voice is lovely."

"It is the only thing about me that is lovely, but enough dancing around the subject. Ask your questions. My life is an open book. I know better than to ask you anything. We have all night."

Jasper sat back. This whole situation was so odd. For the past 5 years he had been hiding from people, hiding from this exact situation, because of how people reacted when the saw his face. But here he was, having tea with a human, a normal human as if it was the eye of the storm in the warm that swarm around him. Jasper had always been the reckless one, well, him and Annabelle. Hell, their whole Coterie. Still, this normalcy, or pretense of such a thing made him horribly uncomfortable.

"Annabelle gave you no other insights as to when she would ... collect me?"

Apple shook her head sending auburn curls around. Still the blindfold held. "She hoped to know something by midnight. I'm sorry. Usually there has to be a set extraction time for things like this but from what little she told me, you basically had to bug out of a bad situation and split up to throw whoever you are running from off the scent, so to speak."

"Yeah. I guess that is right."

Apple sat forward and steeple her hands together lightly tapping the tip of her nose. Jasper could see the bandage on her left arm. It was expertly tied. There was only the slightest hint of dried blood. It did not stir his hunger.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Jasper found himself saying.

Apollonia sat back and waved his comment away. "I am used to pain. If it helped you heal then it was worth it."

Jasper watched as she chewed on her lower lip. The questions were there. He could see it written all over her face but she just sat there and waited for him to speak. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Who did this to you?" Jasper asked, his meaning clear.

A bitter smile crept across her face. "My husband." Apple shook herself. "Let me explain. Don't worry I do it a lot so I take no offense."

Jasper watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose and as if pushing some dark thought away she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"My life was pretty normal, until my mom died when I was about 7. My dad, he got involved in what you might call a church. I know now that is was more of a cult. I was raised on some really messed up Christian thinking, if you want to call it that. At age thirteen, my dad had me married to a man who was 38."

Jasper let out a small growl. Apple shrugged.

"It was legal. My marriage was horrible to say the least. I had 5 miscarriages and 2 stillbirths before the doctors told me I could not have children. That was when the beatings started. I was a prisoner in my own home. There were locks on all the cabinets and refrigerator. Music was my only escape that is until I tried something more drastic."

Apollonia held out her arms and turned them wrist up. Even with the bandage which was half way up the arm, Jasper could see the long scars on both wrists where they had been cut. The scars were old, far older than what was on her face and up her left arm.

"That was when someone, well someone like me found me, and got me out. Kind of like I help Annabelle and you last night."

"You escaped?"

"For a little while. But laws are messed up things. I had to meet him at court to get the divorce. I went with several women to support me and a man. But it was not enough. He had the church, their lawyer and the money to back him. I did one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life."

Apollonia took a breath. Jasper was watching her. There was no emotion in the words, as if the story she was telling belonged to someone else.

"I took the stand and told what my life was like, what had happened to me, in more detail than what I am telling you now. In the end, the judge sided with me. I was granted a divorce. But when I was leaving the court house that was when the man who was my husband attacked me. I thought he just had a glass of water. I could stand having water splashed in my face, I was so certain that he wasn't a threat anymore. I was wrong."

Apollonia reached up and touched the side of her face.

"I have had over 18 different surgeries and too many different medications to count. Those pill are the reason why I have all these curves. Once I was a size 4, now I am 24. The joy of side effects. But I am alive and he is in jail."

"Thanks...something, at least."

"Yeah."

Apollonia leaned forward and poured herself more tea. Jasper continued to watch her for a moment. There was no sign she could see him. He even went so far as to wave his hand in front of her face. This woman was not a threat. Jasper began to really take in his surroundings. The windows had black out curtains. The doors had some seriously heavy duty locks and the only weapon insight was the extendable baton that the woman still had in her pocket.

"May I look at your computer? Jasper asked.

There was a pause. "Sure. But stay off the internet."

"Right no contact with the outside world."

"Trust me, I think social media is the hardest thing to keep my guests away from. Everyone just loves twitter or twitch or whatever the kids use today."

"I know the feeling. I really like the flip phone by the way."

"Best burners in the business. Smart phones can be such a pain to secure." Apollonia said.

Jasper made quick work of the computer. The hard drive had the most basic programs such as office and windows. The only thing on the hard drive was what looked like over a terabyte of music files both MP3 and sheet music. Everything else was being run from the external jump drive. Jasper reviewed the video feed. He could see Annabelle's face. She looked terrible but then he had looked worse. The tarp still looked like she had been carrying a dead body and Jasper was grateful for his friends strength.

"Find anything interesting?" Apollonia asked.

"You have a ton of music files."

"Guilty as charged. I told you. Music saved my life."

"And now you are working to save the lives of others."

Apollonia raised her cup in toast. "When I can."

"That is very noble."

Apollonia shrugged. "I also volunteer to walk women into abortion clinics. You have no idea how much fun it is to see those bigots squirm. They hate how I look but are afraid to touch me or get close, so it helps the women who need the services there. It's a small perk of this face."

"You wear it well."

"Thank you." Apollonia put the empty cup down. There was no more tea and tons of time to burn. She pulled herself to her feet. Jasper watched from the computer station. Apollonia traced the outline of the couch making her way through the room by touch and memory. She reached the piano, and moved the lid to the open positions as she pulled out the bench. Her form was perfect as she sat down. Posture had been a major focus as she placed her hands on the keys. Taking a deep breath she began to play.

Without sheet music or mistake the sounds of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the air. Jasper sat mesmerized for the next ten minutes. She seemed lost in the music and as the final chords ended, he could not help but clap.

"That was lovely."

"Do you play?"

"Not really."

"Come one hopefully at some point in your life you took some music. I mean you have the hands for it."

Jasper couldn't help but smile. "I guess I do. But I don't really play."

"I always encourage everyone to learn. Piano is like a gateway drug to playing music. I admit I don't have the skill to compose but I can learn just about anything."

"Ok." Jasper came and sat down next to her. The bench was plenty wide enough for them. "Now don't tell Annabelle I can do this."

Jasper began to play the intro to the theme song for Harry Potter. The song played for only 40 seconds and he stopped.

"That's about all I know other than chop sticks."

"It was lovely."

Jasper shrugged. "I had a ... friend who loved the movies so I learned it for her."

"Let's do it again."

"Ok."

Jasper began to play and when he got to the point that he no longer knew what keys to play as if magic Apollonia placed her hands over his and took over. The music began to play faster and with more skill. Jasper allowed her to take over. Jasper darted back as she took command on the playing and the music got faster. Finally, the song came to an end and as Apollonia removed her hands from the keys she broke out into a smile.

"All Potter heads know Hedwig's Theme. So what house? If you can't guess I am a Hufflepuff."

"Syltherin."

"No wonder we made such fast friends." Apollonia teased. Jasper said nothing.

Apollonia took a breath. "So, would you like me to play anything else? Just trying to fill time."

"Why don't we take a break?"

"Sure. Sorry. Music is my thing." Apollonia closed the piano lid.

"It's a great thing, I just. I not sure how to explain this." He sat back down on the far side of the room by the computer.

"You're stuck here and you don't want to be." Apollonia said as she cleared the table. The tea pot was returned to the sink with her cup.

"Yeah." Jasper said and thought. "Question, you said in option one I could leave but you would have to burn this place. What is the difference between me leaving on my own and Annabelle coming to pick me up?"

"Well, in the past when my ...guests have left, all too often the people they were running from, found them and made them disclose this location."

"And you are not worried Annabelle won't do the same thing?"

"I know she won't."

"How can you be certain?"

"I trust her."

The silence that followed spoke volumes. Apollonia continued. "I know she is a bit impulsive and emotional."

"Yes."

"But when it came to keeping my guests safe she has come through before and the people I do this with trust her as well."

"I trust her too."

"I know. Otherwise you would have bolted the moment you woke up and headed out the window."

Jasper agreed. Well, if the sun had not been up he might have done exactly that.

"You have been very accommodating."

Apollonia shrugged. "I try."

"And I really appreciate the fact you are not asking questions, you must have some."

"Comes with territory. If you don't want to tell me anything that is part of the job. All I could ever tell someone right now was that I have a thin man, with white skin and large hands with black nail polish crashing at my place and he knew how to play the 30 seconds of the Harry Potter intro theme on the piano. Not much anyone can do with that."

"True. But you do know one thing."

"Ah well, for that conversation, I require a beer. Would you like one?"

"No, thank you."

"Apollonia reached in the back and took one the local microbrewery bottles. It was her best guess which one it was. Not that she cared. Turning to the drawer she began to blindly paw at tools.

"Crap, where is it?"

"Here let me." Jasper reached out and took the bottle with a quick twist the lid came away. He handed it back to her.

"Thanks." She took a swig. A Smokey stout washed back and she savored the chocolate after taste. It was not her favorite but would do. Placing the beer on the counter she leaned forward.

"Ok Casper, I promised you no questions and that I am an open book. But my other guests. I protect them with my life understand?"

"I would expect nothing less."

"Good. So, I will tell you about the other lady who called herself a thin blood. And I want you to understand that the reason I am doing this is because I already know that she is dead."

"How?"

"How do most of my guests end up dead?" Apollonia took another swig of beer. "They went back to their abusers and that got them killed."

"Ah."

"Ah, indeed." Apollonia finished the beer and turned back to the fridge with drawing another. This one she just held up and waited for Jasper to open it and return the bottle to her outstretched hand.

"Ok, so this was a few years back. I just started the whole safe house gig. We had been using real estate properties that were vacant. It still is a good way to lay low and hide. I was asked to help a young woman who was maybe sixteen possibly seventeen, but not legal yet. She was already hooked on drugs, I think the kids call it Drops or something like that. Anyway she was in one of the abusive relationships that just drags a person down into the drug world. She wanted out. Apparently when she tried to escape she actually fought back which I must tell you is a rare thing."

"So what she shot the guy hurting her?"

"No she bit him. Apparently took off his ear after he beat her bloody. She had been trying to out run him for weeks but ended up in my path. I took her in and she basically begged me for my blood. I was wary at first. I wasn't about to let anyone bite me. Hell human bites are disgusting and high contaminated so I did for her what I did for you. When the morning came, I was able to get her into a car and send her on her way."

"Wait she went in the daylight?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she said it hurt her eyes and irritated her skin but she was able to put on a hoddie and sunglasses. She got as far as San Francisco before things went bad." She drank some more.

"What happened?"

"My contact had to identify her corpse in the morgue. Apparently the bastard cut off her head. As far as I know he is still out there."

Jasper watched her shiver. Jasper needed to talk to Victor. They needed to get more information on the thin bloods. If they could go out in the daylight, it could change things. Apollonia was finishing her beer when her phone rang.

"Annabelle?" Apollonia said.

"Hey!" Annabelle's overly cheerful voice sang out from the phone.

"You are on speaker." Apollonia said. "My guest can hear you. No names."

"Got it."

"Annabelle what is going on?" Jasper asked.

"We made arrangements with the ...Barons. I am coming to get you." Annabelle said then added, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jasper said.

"Good. Apollonia, are you ok?"

"Annabelle-"

"Sorry, I forgot, no names. My bad." Annabelle said.

"You mean well. My name is not the important one to keep secret anyway. I have been calling my guest, Casper the friendly ghost." Apollonia said. The beer was talking.

"Really?" Annabelle asked and Jasper could picture the smile on her face.

"Oh, god." Jasper growled.

"I can't wait to tell the others."

"Of course." Jasper looked over at Apollonia and the smile that played on her face.

"What is your ETA?"

"Ten minutes out. Did you tell him about the bag?"

"What bag?" Jasper asked.

"No but I will see you soon." Apollonia said and hung up. "You know those rules?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Casper my friendly ghost, before you walk out that door I need to put a bag or blindfold on so you can't find your way back here. Annabelle promised she would drive for about 30 minutes before she let you take it off."

"Ah."

"Sorry. It is one of the rules everyone hates."

"No I get it I mean you have been wearing a blindfold this entire time so I could be more comfortable."

Apollonia shrugged. "I do what I can. I am glad I got to meet you Casper."

"I am never going to hear the end of that new nick name." Jasper growled. The one thing he could count on was that his Coterie liked to tease one another. It was what Annabelle said made they family.

"Yeah, well. I sure you will survive." Apollonia gestured to the computer. "Once she gets here, you can take the jump drive. I will turn off the cameras."

"Thank you for this."

"Like I said, it's what I do."

"Still thank you, for everything." Jasper could read on her face that she was thinking about the blood so he quickly added. "Especially the music."

"You really liked it?"

"It has been a long for me, hearing live music that was actually good."

"Thank you."

Apollonia's phone pinged she pushed it to speaker.

"Here." Annabelle said and hung up.

Jasper looked at the monitors. "Yeah."

A long black car pulled up to the street and a purple Lift sign hung in the window. Annabelle stepped out of the car and looked around. Jasper reached out and took the jump drive, switching off the computer. Apollonia sat on the couch her beer bottle abandoned listening intently to the sounds around her. Jasper actually focused on making noise for a change. There was a knock at the door.

"Hide." Apollonia said.

"But?" Jasper started too asked.

"Rules remember. Plus I need to take this off a moment."

"Ok." Jasper called on his blood again. Had Apollonia tried to look she would have not seen him. Pulling down the blind fold Jasper watched as a patch of metal lay on top of a pad of gauze which she removed and blinked. Looking through the peep hole, she reached for the door. Annabelle stood on the porch eyes searching. But relaxed. Apollonia threw back the bolts.

"Come in."

"Thanks," Annabelle said slipping inside as Apollonia bolted the door behind her. "So where is Casper the friendly ghost?"

Jasper's groan almost broke his illusion.

"Hang on. I need to put this back on."

"You have been wearing a blind fold."

"It was to make him feel comfortable and protect his anonymity."

"No, I approve. Look how do you want to do this?"

"I figure you can use this," Apollonia held out a silk black bag, big enough to fit over his head. "I figure once I have mine secure he can come out. You can give him this and lead him out. I can close the door after you. I will wait ten and let you leave."

"That's it?" Annabelle asked.

"Yup," Apollonia said finishing with the blind fold.

Annabelle looked around the apartment once this was done and began to taunt with a smile. "Casper, come out where ever you are."

As if on cue, Jasper appeared at Annabelle's elbow. "Boo."

"Augh!" Annabelle shrieked. "Don't do that!" She smacked his shoulder.

"Ow." Jasper groaned. "Still healing."

"Sorry." Annabelle said but the smile on her face threatened to crack into giggles. "What are you wearing?"

"Hey, it's clean."

"Oh, I got to get a picture of this."

"NO!" Apollonia and Jasper said in unison.

"Rules," Apollonia said.

"Right." Annabelle said. "Time to go." She handed Jasper the bag.

"If you are lucky I won't see you again." Apollonia said to Jasper.

"I guess."

"It was nice meeting you. Stay safe."

"You too."

"Goodbye." Apollonia said reaching for the door.

Jasper slipped on the bag and allowed Annabelle to take his arm. "I feel ridiculous."

"Hey them is the rules." Annabelle said and led him out the door. A

Apollonia closed the door and leaned against it. The bolt slid into place and she listened as the car drove off into the night. Some of the tension in her chest began to dissipate. There had been something about that guest, something different than even the other thin blood. Something dangerous. Apollonia commended herself for being such a good actor as she sank to the ground. Replaying the events of the evening, she wondered more about the stranger she had let into her home. Tomas crept out of the room and stalked over to reclaim her lap. Reaching up she undid the blindfold. Stroking the cat she replayed the night. When she had touched him, he was solid enough. But his hands had been ice cold. He had been quiet, too quiet. Apollonia could swear that he didn't even breathe. Shaking her head, she chased away such thoughts. He just has that disease, the thin blood? I am over thinking. Having been up all night, Apollonia figured the alcohol and fatigue was just playing tricks on her. Dawn was two hours away and for once she was looking forward to her nice warm bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One Shot.


End file.
